


Beginning

by Beakaboochu



Series: The smallest of lights can shine even in the darkest of places [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Family, Gen, The Guardians are a little oblivious, kinda death, scarred Jack Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beakaboochu/pseuds/Beakaboochu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost has been alone for a long time, with only the families he sees as examples for what families are like in the modern day. However, many of them are not what he hopes for, and those are the ones that stick out to him and begin to make scars. Now he has a chance at his own family but what if he screws up like he always does and it breaks down into one of those types? What if they throw him away? What if he can't get a new beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chairs, BS, and scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Well heres the first chapter of the main story I talked about. Same as with Soon if you find something that you think needs improved please tell me and I will fix it! Any comments are welcome even if its just a good job or even why is chapter one so long?? Also I am from Texas so if the Australian accent sounds a little off its because I may be mixing it with a light dose of country sorry! Rateings may go up depending on where the characters take me, so far though they are taking me into a dark alley so if you do stick around brace yourself! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Past** -

The clouds covered the night sky in a think blanket of dark gray, hinting at a possible storm or even a simple dusting if the Wind lent a hand. But right now she was wrapped around the small figure of her charge, her child, her friend as he watched another family break apart. 

The children cowering on the staircase clutching at each other trying to take comfort from the other as they watched their parents fight, at first with cutting words which then escalated into a true fist fight that did not stop even when the kids started screaming at them to stop.

It got worse when the eldest of the children launched himself forward to get between his two parents only to be hit, and hit and _hit_ until he was no longer asking for the fighting to stop.

No longer screaming, no longer moving.

The other child, too young to need to be so brave, too innocent to need to make such a choice, ran over to her fallen brother to drag him away from her parents, take him into the kitchen then runs out the back door to the neighbors to pound on their door screaming for them to help, for them to stop the fighting....

 

Wind takes her child away, not wishing for him to see anymore then what has already transpired, knowing he has already seen the same thing too many times, too young to have to be so alone, too young to be thinking such desperate thoughts. She takes him away to brighter thoughts, happier times if only for a moment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present** -

Jack Frost laughs as he is tossed from one air current to the next, urging for more speed until he feels the pressure of lack of oxygen from going too fast to take in the much needed element. 

He slows down enough to take in large gulps of air before looking down from where he is floating to see a pair of familiar gray ears poking out of the snow right outside of Santas workshop. His grin turns mischievous as he forms a snowball in his hand and creeps quietly down until he was nearly right behind the Pooka, holding his breath so as not to be heard. 

Jack drew his hand back to throw the snow when he yelped, feeling a sharp pain in his hand, promptly dropping the snowball as a boomerang smacked into it and returned to its smug owners paws.

“Ya have ta do better than that mate if want ta sneak up on this rabbit. Ah could hear ya a mile away with all that whoopin you were doin.”

Jack grinned with as much child like innocence as he could muster, “aww I wasn't planning anything cottontail, I was just going to come over and give you a big old hug.”

He spread out his arms hoping that his eyes did not betray anything. 

Bunny's eyes narrowed and slowly came forward, cautiously raising his arms to accept the hug, but before he could hug the young sprite, Jack threw a snowball in Bunny's face and flew back up laughing all the way with the Pooka spluttering and yelling up at the trickster shaking his fist. 

Jack flew into one of the workshops windows to escape any retaliation from Bunny and landed on the back of the couch facing the fire place before bouncing his way over to his window seat to wait for the meeting to start. 

Sandy came in a moment later grinning and flashing syllables above his head asking how Jack was doing, did he get enough to eat, has he gotten any new believers... after that Jack became dizzy trying to keep up with the rapid images and helded up his hands to ward away the onslaught.

“Whoa Sandy slow down! Yes, I have been good, Jamie has been feeding me, I have gotten a good chunk of Russia to believe me and after that I lost what you asked.” 

Jack began fiddling with his staff and looking away, “look Sandy I have a question. Have you noticed similarities between us and the families?” 

Sandman formed a question mark over his head, titling his head in confusion. 

“Well...” 

At that moment Bunny stormed in brushing snow off his fur and glaring at Jack. 

“Ya little hoon, I'll get you back for that!”

Jacks easy smile replaced the brief troubled expression so fast that Bunny hadn't noticed it, but Sandy did and made a mental note to ask Jack about his question later. 

“It was just a little snow Kangaroo nothing to get your tail in a knot about!” 

Before Sandy could step in Jack jumps off the window sill and goes over to Bunny. 

He reaches into his pocket, his smile growing into a boarder line evil one as Aster takes a step back watching with a mix of confusion and horror crossing his face. 

Next thing he knows there is a blast of icy air flying past him and hitting at the middle of the room. Before he turns to see what or who was hit a box of cards is shoved in his face with a winter sprite holding them up with a big grin. 

“I thought today during this little meeting we can play a good old game of BS. Betting with...” 

Jack holds up his other hand with a bag stating “sugar-free” with multi color candy pieces filling the bag to the top. 

“We can evenly distribute these at the beginning and play until either we all quit or one of us has all the candy. And it's sugar-free so Tooth won't kill me! It's a good idea right?!” 

He practically skipped past Bunny to the middle of the room where an ice poker table stood with chairs surrounding it, all looking different from each other. 

One was smaller with intricate feathers, baby teeth helpers and little teeth patterns weaving their way around the chair with an open back for wings. The ends of the patterns and teeth all coming together at the top to form an abstract picture using geometric patterns forming six different shapes all grouped around the middle diamond picture with wings spread out in an encompassing embrace with a circle above all the pictures watching.

Another has almost glowing lines interlacing through each other with pictures of horses, dolphins, planes, castles, dinosaurs, snowball fights, and toys all over the chair coming together at the top again with a familiar looking family all grouped around a floating smiling golden man that is connected to all of the pictures weaving around, with a softly glowing full moon hanging over the group casting a warming glow. 

The biggest one starts with the bottom looking like the tops of Russian buildings with small depictions of sunflowers in between, above those are men holding swords in various familiar dance positions of how a certain old bandit danced one drunken night. Lacing out from those pictures the lines began to take on a magical quality until even those turned into presents all leading up to the top of the chair where the same family all surrounded a man with one sword in hand and an Matryoshka doll in the other with the same moon hovering above surrounded by aurora lights. 

The second biggest chair had a bit of a hole at the bottom where a certain Bunny's tail can fit comfortably without being squished. The rest of the chair was carved with vines and eggs and flowers once again leading to the head of the chair with a picture of the group surrounding a Pooka who was smiling serenely at his new family with the moon once again hovering over.

The last chair is a simple piece compared to the others with only the picture of the group gathered together as a family, however what made this chair different was that all the Guardians of Childhood, the Big Four were grouped around one small hooded child, curled up into a little ball, holding onto him in a huge group hug each one smiling warmly down at the child. Manny, instead of hovering over the picture was behind them making it look as if he was also embracing the lonely spirit. 

Jack stood behind that particular chair looking nervous and sheepish, gripping his staff as if ready to banish it all at the first sign of displeasure. 

Nicholas St. North and Toothiana entered the room at that point in the middle of a heated discussion about what snacks are appropriate for the meeting. They both stopped dead in their sentence and tracks when they saw the rooms new center piece, taking it all in. 

Jack started fidgeting more when no one said a word and simply stared at his creation. He gulped and began to wave his staff in order to get rid of his gifts when a whip of golden sand stopped any movement, shocking blue eyes meeting soft golden ones as Sandy floated over to the scared ice child and enveloped him in a warm all embracing hug. 

The move seemed to shock the other guardians into action as North made a big whoop and scooped the two into his own bear hug with Tooth not far behind. Bunny quietly came over and put a warm paw on Jacks shoulder with all the untold gratitude shimmering in overly bright green eyes. Jack relaxed into the hug, so very grateful his hard work was well received. 

North was the one to break the humbled silence with an exclamation of “You must tell how carvings were made! They are by hand but why did you not say you could carve so beautifully? We could have been making new toys together all these years!” 

Jack looks between Sandy and Tooths shoulders gazing up at North with a tentative smile. 

“You never asked but if I can.... can I really help make new toy designs?”

Norths eyes softened at the clear fear of rejection in the boys eyes and grinned widely to settle any doubts, “Of course you can my boy! Why with the two of us working together this will be the best Christmas yet!!” 

Santa lets out a boisterous laugh hugging the group a mite tighter, then letting everyone go grinning at each of his long time friends. 

Jack grinned back as well then held up the deck of cards and bag of sugar-free candy exclaiming, “well are we going to break in this furniture set or should I just take it back and use it as a decorative garden setting?” 

Tooth squealed and hugged Jack again for the thoughtful consideration for sugar-free confections and began distributing them to the group as betting chips. 

Bunny went over to his own chair, carefully lowering himself down fearing the worse cold that was expected from the ice material used. However as he sat down the seat was just as warm as sitting in front of a stoked fire wrapped up in a cozy blanket. The Pooka looked over to Jack about to ask how he made the magic work when he noticed the young boy watching everyone intently, drumming his fingers on the back of his own chair. 

Knowing the signs of possible running away Bunnymund playfully asked “wha' s'matter Frostbite? Are ya expecting the chairs to do something? You didn' trap them so they'll start throwin snowballs in our faces did ya?” 

Aster narrowed his eyes playfully in a mock glare as Jack shook his head fervently with a truly honest expression. 

“I'm just making sure everything fits right, I didn't really have actual measurements so when we are all done here I'll take them back and make the adjustments needed to make sure they are as comfortable as possible.” 

Bunny tilts his head slightly in confusion, “go back where? Did ya do these at that lake a' yours?” 

Jack shook his head again looking at the group shyly, “no, I have my own home I built myself. I only really go there in the summer when the heat is too uncomfortable for me to handle, it's cold enough there for me to carve as slowly and as long as I want or leave them without worrying that they would melt.” 

The Guardians stared at their youngest in amazement. 

“You mean you have a real home? A true home, and you never told us about it after four years?” 

Toothiana fluttered over to Jack, a slightly hurt look crossing her face. Jack shifted uncomfortably and shrugged slightly. “It never really came up...” He trailed off, tightening his hold on his staff beginning, once again, to show signs of fight or flight. 

Before Jack could take off through the nearest window Sandy waved a silent flag to get Jacks attention, then began sand signing that they weren't necessarily angry, just sad that they could not help spruce it up. That they had not known about their friends home. They were more upset at themselves for not even considering that he could, in fact, have a home.

Jack looked around at the rest to see if he was right but they were still trying to figure out just what the Sandman had said. He looked over at Sandy with a small smile and the Sandman returned it along with a rolling of his eyes. 

North was the first to interpret the message with a loud “Ah ha!” He heaved himself out of his seat and went over to Jack, putting a warm hand on his shoulder, nodding. 

“Sandy is right! We are simply surprised that we are so unobservant as to know where you go in Summer. That we did not even think to ask! Now that we do know, how about we hold next meeting at summer time house, yes? It will make all sadness go away and we have late house party, will be fun for all!” 

Jack almost took a step back at the turn of the comforting speech turned worrisome. He looked around at the others enthusiastic expressions and knew he was not getting out of this one so easily.

Looking back up at North he said tentatively, “its rather cold, I live in a floating ice cave so it wouldn't be as nice as everyone else's places. Plus its a tiny little cabin, I don't think it can fit all five of us with any room to spare unless we go out into the garden area, which, again, is cold. The gardens not even a garden! It's more of a gallery of ice sculptures and a few wooden carvings all painted up to make the backyard look nicer!” 

Jack's voice rose in pitch slightly as he began rambling with nervous energy, hands gripping his staff again. 

Sandy could see how upset Jack was getting and was about to try to say maybe a different time when Bunny piped up over his signing, “whoa whoa whoa, you paint? When the bloody hell was this? What do you use for paint?” 

Which is when Santa talked over Bunny with a “you wood carve as well? We will have all sorts of different toys with your help now!” 

All while Toothina is hovering nearby asking if he has a proper bathroom, with proper tooth care products and if he takes care of his teeth on a regular bases. 

Jack took a step back from everyone looking around wildly then landing on Sandy, desperation in his eyes. 

The Sandman, understanding that Jack was being overloaded and getting very uncomfortable wrapped a blanket of sand around him in a soothing protective cloud, helping to mute the sounds. 

The guardians, noticing this, finally stopped their onslaught looking at the two sheepishly. 

Sandy flashed images over head suggesting to have the meeting and play the game instead of pushing Jack. 

After a moment they all nodded and sat down in their chairs smiling apologetically at Jack as he was settled into his own chair with the sand still wrapped around him until he was fully seated. 

Once everyone was calm, ready for the game and not about to start back up Sanderson took his own seat and began dealing out the cards for a “friendly” game of BS.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone reported how they were and how work was coming along it took them three more hours to devolve into the yelling match.

North shouting that they were all on naughty list for lieing so much. 

Tooth threating to tell her girls to invade everyones personal space. 

Bunny yelling at Sandy for being a cheating cheater by adding more cards then he said he was. 

Sandy answering back it was not cheating it was simply playing with a wicked strategy. 

And Jack sitting back watching everyone else with a wide grin just waiting for them to realize he had no more cards, had all the candy in front of him, and had already declared BS about five minutes ago. 

Soon Bunnymund glanced over to the child to see how many he had left, did a double take and glared at the smirking show pony. 

“Ya won didn' ya?” 

Jack nodded, his grin growing larger holding out his empty hands. 

“Why didn' ya say any thin'? We have been yellin this whole time tryin ta win and your already over there with the whole pot!” 

Jack shrugged, edging away from Bunny just a small bit, trying to get away from his yelling.

“I did say BS, you guys just didn't hear me.” 

The Pooka glared daggers at Jack realizing that he never had to grab the cards from the middle, Jack had never been caught in a lie. 

“I knew we shouldn' have trust ya, ya never had to touch the middle cards in this game, and I bet ya coulda kept your hands free of all the cards if ya wanted.” 

Jack flinched internally trying not to have the small panic attack he could feel coming. 

He had seen this, he had heard this... just before the husband punched her... just before the family fell apart... right after he ruined Easter... 

North interrupted his thoughts by laughing boisterously and exclaiming “If true then you have kept game going for bonding time! Very good idea! We do not have fun together as much as we need to, we should do this more! Can this table be changed to other games?” 

Jack looked up at the jolly man before nodding tentatively “yeah... all you need to do is touch the middle with what game you have in mind and the ice will warp into the table needed. I got the idea from you when you were teaching me about the globes.” 

North smiled warmly down at the boy, happy that he had someone who would listen to his magic rambles and even learn from them to use themselves. 

“Well if you are wanting, I can teach you more magic, and we work on new projects together yes?” 

The winter spirit grinned, banishing the dark thoughts for much happier ones before they consumed him again. 

“I would like that.” 

“Maybe we should all learn a lie detector spell for when Frostbites around, just in case.” 

Bunnymund winked jokingly at Jack, missing the slight cringe he gave at the comment.

“Haha I would never lie to you guys if its important, now to pull of a prank, joke or win a game, yes I will not hold back.” 

Jack forced a grin before getting up from his chair and circling everyone else writing a few things down on a small slip of paper. 

“Now I need to get home and adjust these before next meeting... which... if you don't mind the cold... we could have it at my house... if you would like...” 

He began fiddling with his staff and paper again, wondering if they were still interested in some lonely kids puny house. 

Each of the guardians faces lit up with joy and all nodding vigorously. 

All of them planning in their minds what to bring as a house present for their newest member.

Once everyone got up out of the chairs and began hugging and saying goodbye did the watcher at the window notice a change in the chairs. 

Wind rattled the window nervously as she noticed that with each chair, the figure of Jack had changed, instead of being able to see his face, it was covered. 

With Jacks chair, instead of the Easter Bunny having a hand on Jacks shoulder he was half turned away from the curled up figure.

Wind shook herself, perhaps it was a simple trick of the light, before she could check again Jack banished the furniture back to the ice cave for the minor fixings needed.

Wind resolved herself to check on them when she got her child home but feeling that something was amiss with the child. 

Something dark was growing and she did not like it one bit.


	2. Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to make. My sister got me into Dr. Who during the time I was writing this... and well.... see if you can spot the compromise I had to do in order to not have a Tardis appear in this chapter :P
> 
> The second piece of why this chapter refused to be written was the plot bunnies. They jumped me at work, then made me type many different one shots when I finally got home, refusing to let me work on this one. Thats my story and I am sticking to it!!
> 
> If there are grammar issues or even spelling please tell me. I typed this up in a program that does not help to catch those things so... please help me out with that :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The water stirred around the copper pot before it was lifted by cold white hands, swirling the sand around all the crevasses then being dumped back into the water for the final time. 

Jack lifted the pot up to the sun to watch it shine, smiling at his distorted reflection in the cook ware. 

He stuffed the pot in the overly filled bag beside him, hefting it onto his shoulder, staggering slightly under the heavy weight. He looked around at his lake in Burgess still smiling at how well kept it was thanks to his first believers. 

Jack tilted his head thoughtfully wondering if he should bring Jamie and maybe even young Sophie to his cabin. After getting used to people being in said home, he sighed knowing he still has many things to re-clean and organize in his “garden” to be delaying himself like this. 

Jack looked up to the sky yelling, “Wind! Take me to the cabin!” Wind whistled as she lifted her child in the air and sped him back to the floating ice cave. Both danced across the sky, zooming over cities, country side, forest, and ocean, Jack laughing and whooping with Joy all the way. 

Once Wind set him down she nudged the boy curiously whispering _why did you not use the pump sink at the cabin?_

Jack smiled up at his usually silent companion, “Two reasons. One: I wanted it to look brand new and that method sounding like it worked. Two: Will did it so I wanted to try it as well to see if it really worked.”

Wind chuckled at the shy boys hero worship. The winter spirit blushed at the laughter, grinning, he swiped the air around his body in an embarrassed shooing motion. 

“Yeah yeah, yuck it up, but most of the things they did and I tried worked. I just couldn't shoot the bows as well as they could... But! I can throw daggers just as well as them! Ok... as long as I make them out of ice and know the balance perfectly because of it. But, but also I can fight off swords the way that they were taught in book 2! So quit your laughing, you know its useful! Especially when the other winter spirits get out of line and try to hurt a human.”

As Jack talked he entered his cabin home and set all his cook ware back in their rightful places. 

The little kitchen was already clean but Jack scooped up a cleaning cloth and scrubbed everything down once again as he babbled about how the best way to use a throwing knife and another stronger knife as a lever system to fend off a seemingly more superior weapon that he learned from his much loved book. 

Once finished with the kitchen, he moved to the rest of the house humming under his breath as he swept, dusted, scrubbed and re-organized his crammed bookshelves for the 10th time. 

All to soon he was standing in the middle of his small house with everything being cleaned, tidied and all around perfect.

Jack nodded in satisfaction then went to out his front door to his back gate.

The gate itself was a strong, door like portal, the only opening between the solid wall of opaque ice that blocked off his front area from the back. 

He stepped through the gate, closing it behind him softly before proceeding into his “garden” which wasn't really a garden at all in the green sense of the word. 

Jack Frost's garden was virtual a maze of ice carvings, wood carvings, abstract metal workings, the occasional scenic painting, with little actual gardens scattered all over the maze. Jack walked over and under bridges with different carvings, avoided the one Zen garden he had as he made his way to the middle of the confusing mess where the Guardians table and chairs waited. 

He took a deep breath in, smelling the snow and ice, the random winter flowers and wood, taking it all in with a satisfied smile. The young Guardian reached over to where his carving tools were and got back to work on finishing the pieces of furniture before getting to the hard stuff.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took nearly half a day to finish adjusting the chairs to the needs of their respecting owners, as soon as he was done Jack set his tools back in their homes and stretched, his spinal cord popping from bottom to top. 

He looked around him and sighed before grabbing up a few broken off ice shards he had never bothered to clean when he had carved the sculptures. 

The bad part about choosing a place that allows for never melting ice is that clean up was murder. 

Jack began hauling all the ice that had piled up through out the maze to the front next to the gate. That alone took until very late at night, in which the Wind found her friend curled up in snow pile next to a ice sculpture of an angel with her face covered by her own delicate hands in a forever frozen state of ice. 

Wind ruffled his hair and covered him in a little bit more of snow as he drifted deeper into sleep, comfortable under his snow blanket.

As soon as Jack woke up he went back to work moving and cleaning his maze garden. 

The carvings of dragons, angels, all types of animals and even dinosaurs all went to one part making up the maze.

Another section held historical monuments, ships, moments in time, and even people all organized to make more twists and turns in the maze. 

The last back section was the smallest and still being worked on that Jack did not even bother organizing anything. He just simply threw up a wall of ice only slightly opaque so the sculptures beyond could be seen but not in great detail. 

Once the maze was cleaned and organized to his confusing satisfaction, Jack went back to the middle where the table stood waiting for guests. 

The young Guardian of Fun approached the table with a small ice chisel in one hand and a hammer in the other.

He gently hopped onto the edge of the sturdy table and began carving into the very middle part muttering under his breath. The carving began to glow, along with each of the chairs. As the light shrank to a central point it grew brighter one light in the middle of the table the others shining on the back of the chairs. After about fifteen minuets the glow faded into being an elegant letter G. 

Across the back of each chair was the respective Guardians protection: 

Guardian of Dreams Sanderson Mansnoozie, Guardian of Memories Queen Toothiana, Guardian of Wonder Nicholas St North, Guardian of Hope E. Aster Bunnymund, and finally Guardian of Fun Jack Frost.

Each one branching off from the designs criss-crossing throughout the seat. When everything sets and the magic fades Jack collapses on his seat in exhaustion.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The wind watched in amusement as a portal opened in front of the cabin to let out all of the Guardians, looking as though they are expecting to walk through a tundra, go to a potluck and have a party with all the gifts that were piled in the wheel burrow type thing behind North. 

She watches as they take in the front area, slowly realizing that it was warm enough to not need all the coats they had. 

Each one stripped off their thick cloths keeping them on their own arms until Wind snatched all the cloths up and tossed them around before opening the front door and depositing them in a bucket with other jackets filling it. 

Sandy floated gently through the front door into the small cabin, looking around with astonished amusement. 

He took in the simple house with its hand carved wooden furnishings and old time kitchen. 

But the thing that stopped Sandy in his tracks were the books lining the walls floor to ceiling, all from different countries, ages, genres cultures and styles. Each one set up with almost no sense of organization besides series staying together. As Sandy followed the bookshelves around the house the rest of the Guardians entered staring around in surprise at how different from the Jack they knew. 

The house was warm despite the ice that surrounded it, making it a calm soothing environment to live in, so very different from the boisterous kid they knew. 

Sanderson floated quietly over to a door set between shelves and opened it to see what was on the other side. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind watched proudly as the group discovered her dear child's masterpieces. Each person running their hands over delicate looking pieces, marveling over the detailed craftsmanship. They lost sight of each other as they wondered around looking at all the sculptures. 

Wind hovered over the expanse of the maze to watch as everyone got more and more lost within her childs garden. She noticed the Sandman had found the shortest path that would lead to her charge so she swooped down to lightly buffet and nudge him in the right directions to get to the sleeping child.

Sandy chuckled as he felt pushed in a specific direction. 

He soon found out why as he came into a clearing in the maze with the crafted table and chairs in the center. 

As he floated gently forward he could sense Jack sleeping before seeing him curled in his special chair as if he had no bones. 

Sandersons face softened at the sight of the sleeping lad. He ruffled the boys hair softly, leaving behind some dream sand to help the winter sprite sleep deeper in happier dreams. However, as soon as the sand formed over Jacks head, it began to darken into a nightmare, one that had nothing to do with the fallen King of Nightmares.

The scene was, sadly, a familiar one. 

An image of a young women, covered in bruises with sunken eyes looking so very lost, holding a small child's hand standing in front of a husband and wife. She passed the child over to them, then turned around and left, never looking back. The sand changed revealing a teenager showing a faded photograph to the couple, all three yelling at each other until the teenager turned around, heading out the door, never looking back. It changes again to show the teenager, grown to women hood, sleeping on the front steps of an unidentifiable building wearing dirty cloths, clutching the picture from the previous scene. The sand shifts to reveal the young women standing over a grave looking lost and broken.

Before the sand shifted to a sad ending Sandy shook Jack firmly to wake up the troubled teen. 

The frost sprite opened his eyes letting out a startled yelp shooting frost at the intruder.

Sandy neatly dodged it, raising his hands in a placating gesture to calm the skittish child down. 

Jack blinked, lowering his staff as he came into full wakefulness. 

He rubbed his eyes looking at Sandy in confusion, Why is Sandy here... Suddenly his mind caught up with him and he leaped up off his chair again looking around franticly asking “the others haven't seen it right?! The table and the chairs and the other garden and oh my goodness they are lost arn't they?! Right! I'll go find — Mmh...!!” 

Sandy stopped Jacks frantic rambling by firmly wrapping sand around his mouth while smiling sweetly. 

Sand images formed over his head asking why have your dreams turned into nightmares lately, what are you scared of? Why have you not come to any of us to help you overcome what ever it is? 

Jacks eyes grew wide before slumping forward in a defeated manner sighing as Sandy removed the gag. 

He looked up at the small man who always accepted him, never disapproved when it mattered, the one who had not toss him aside. 

The small Guardian took a deep breath and started “I have seen so many families have change in their lives, sometimes big things, sometimes small, but all the ones I see if there is change the family falls apart... What if I'm...” 

At that moment Bunny came into the clearing looking around worriedly before his eyes fell on Sandy and Jack. Bunny visibly relaxed, going over to lean lightly against Jack saying “do ya know how hard this bloody place is to navigate? It's even worse then Norths workshop!” 

Sandy smirked at Jack, once again making a mental note to corner Jack when they did not have a chance to be interrupted. 

Jack grinned sheepishly at Bunny, unknowing of what his small friend was thinking. 

“I may have had too much down time on my hands during one summer and it got a little out of hand.” 

Both older beings flinched slightly but smiled at the boy fondly. “Shes apples mate. Everything is right nice, some are a mite creepy but still beautiful in their own right.” 

Jack ducked his head lower with a blush deepening his cheeks until they sparkled faintly, smiling shyly. 

Before anyone else had time to say anything else North and Tooth came out of a passage way together, pausing for just a moment before walking over to the group, smiles growing more fond as they neared the rest. 

“Jack!” North bellowed jovily, clapping the boy on a shoulder almost toppling him if it hadn't been for Bunny, still leaning against him, thus being able to steady the boy before he face planted. 

Norths smile widened, his eyes twinkling like a clear night sky without any light pollution. “This, my boy, is best craftsmanship I have had pleasure to lay eyes of mine on!” 

The youngest member laughed, holding up his hands, “hey if you keep all these compliments up I'll have to big of a head to fly!” He grinned, easing out of Bunny's fuzzy side to stand next to one of the Guardian chairs, one that the others finally noticed had the new addition of the title and name Guardian of Dreams Sanderson Mansnoozie. 

The others moved to their respective seats while Sandy floated over to admire his chair, seeing the small changes made. He sat down finding it more comfortable than before just a few months prier. 

Sanderson looked up at the wonderful winter spirit who was still standing to the side of the chair fidgeting with his staff clearly nervous of rejection once again. Sandy smiled at the boy and made a show of settling into the seat sending up images that spoke of comfort. Jack relaxed when he saw this and looked at the rest smiling widening as the rest of the group settled into the chairs, slumping into them with happy sighs. 

Bunny even sounded like he was.... purring... but rabbits don't purr... do they? 

Jack shook his head, then approached the table, with a flourish he set his hand on the G in the middle. “Now we get to the fun part!” 

He pressed down firmly closing his eyes picturing what he wanted, feeling the ice under his hand shift with the magic imbued into the set. 

When he heard yelps of surprise he opened his eyes and stared in delight. 

The chairs changed to look more like captain seats, with a space in front of them on the table, filled with icy water and different types of ships. 

Sandy clapped excitedly and immediately started arranging his ships out of sight from the others by the walls separating each small pool. 

Bunny looked over at Jack who was setting up his own side with a wide excited grin, the pooka raised an eyebrow and shook his head chuckling as he too began setting up his stage of battle. Both North and Tooth grinned when they started arranging and both silently agreed, gifts and questions come after the game.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours, 15 games, and five soaked Guardians later Aster shouts out “F-6!!” pointing a wet paw at Jack who groans before he gets a big splash of water as the miniature easter egg bomb comes from the pookas side and hits Jack Frosts last battleship, sirens going off as the ship sinks into the pool splashing even more water all over the frost child. 

Bunny punches the air in triumph finally winning the tie breaker between the two battleship champs. 

The table is riddled with candy cane harpoons, tooth torpedoes, sandy bullets, little egglet bombs and deadly ice glaciers forming in the middle of the wreckage of the ships. Everyone was grinning ear to ear despite their soaked state, congratulating Bunny for winning and Jack for picking an excellent game to play for the meeting. 

North cleared his throat to gather the attention of the group back to the purpose of the gathering, he began with telling how the progress towards Christmas was going swimmingly, how the globe was still just as bright if not more so, and how there had been no reports about Pitch Black. 

Tooth went next then Sandy, Bunny gave a lengthy report of the different type of new patterns he was trying out to get an opinion which ones would be good. 

When it came it Jacks turn he grinned sheepishly and said “because it's my down time I spent it mostly cleaning, reading and at least once a week visiting Jamie and the other kids just chatting and helping them with a bit of summer reading homework they have. Spreading Joy as much as I can where ever I go, pranking the Groundhog when I get the chance. You know same old same old.” 

The others chuckled at the newest members report, then Bunny tapped his foot and the barrel of gifts came up next to him. 

Tooth squealed and flitted over to the barrel, grabbing up a wrapped box to deposit into Jacks lap. The others followed Toothiana's lead, handing over their own gifts to the young man. 

Jack looked at the boxes wide eyed then looked up, confused, at the group. North smiled kindly at the lad and waved for him to open the packages, “they are warming house gifts, since we could not have house party earlier.” 

The teen smiled shyly up at the group which turned into a full blown grin when Sandy waved at him to go ahead. He ripped into Toothiana's present first to find a whole bathroom set. One with snowflakes set in the tooth cup, soap holder and the bathmat. He chuckled at the entire teeth care set that went along with the rest of the bathroom stuff. Jack turned to Norths gift which turned out to be an entirely new set of ice carving tools “For when you come to carve with me, da?” Bunny's gift showed a lot of care and a bit of work. Pressed flowers of Chrysanthemum, White Clover, Daisy, Heliotrope, and Snowdrops were made into many different bookmarks there was even a egg that could contain all of them until needed. 

When Sandy's gift came up Jack blinked in surprise at the weight of the package. When he opened it, his body froze just like his ice sculptures and an odd noise began at the back of his throat. The winter spirit launched himself at the waiting Sandman, hugging him fiercely and (later he will deny it with every nerve in his body) squealing in delight. 

“Oh my gosh how did you find them when did you have the time wheredidyougetthemhowdidyouknowIwantedthemohofcourseyouknowIhavebeendreamingaboutthemforages!!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!” 

The Sandman laughed silently as he held the excited boy in his arms tightly in an affectionate embrace while the teen continued to babble his happiness. 

Bunny looked over at the present with ears pressed back, tilting his head curiously to try and see what was in the package. 

Tooth flitted over peering into the box and letting out a laugh. She looked over at the still babbling child, smiling fondly asking “may I show the other two why you have turned into a fan girl?” 

Jack immediately turned to Tooth stopping the babble and glaring at the flying Queen. “I am not fan girling! I am.... simply saying thank you. Thats it! Now if you'll excuse me...” 

He strode forward grabbing the package and reaching in, grabbing a cloak out to swing around his shoulders with a camouflage pattern that seemed to shimmer. Next he starts pulling out ancient looking scrolls, thick volumes of books that are bound together with Vellum binding hinting at medieval origins. Jack eagerly reached for a scroll when everything was pulled out and unfurled it. 

As soon as the scroll was rolled out it began to glow, a blood curdling scream ripped from the page.

A ball of red light shot out, knocking Jack down onto his back, and hurtling into one of the sculptures as the light disappeared behind the opaque wall of ice. Tooth darted to where Jack was shakily sitting up, near panic coloring her tone. 

"Jack! Are you alright?" When he nodded she breathed a sigh of relief looking at the scroll which was smoking slightly around the edges. 

"Jack, what have you done?" 

She murmured quietly, missing the huge flinch the winter lad gave, as his face fell and his eyes turned panicked. 

Memories flashing in his scared state, of the Easter again, of the moms choice to leave her child, of the childs choice to find her mom, of the choice to change, to break, to ruin. 

Another broken family. 

The wind twisted around her child to help him stand and break him out of his fatalistic thoughts before another storm began.


	3. Talk and pushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one will be short just because of how the story is divided.
> 
> Look!! I did not vanish!!
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns and suggestions are all welcome :)

Outside the cave, the wind was already picking up in preparation for a storm.

 

Sandy swooped down and wrapped Jack in his sand, as soft as any cloud that a child sees, wishing they could lay down on one to fall asleep. The innocence of childish imagination before adult logic takes over, as soothing as a mothers lullaby, and as protective as a fathers embrace. Sandy weaved his sands into an embrace to keep Jack together, smiling at him softly with understanding in his eyes.

 

Jack snuggled down deeper into the sands, slowly calming down from his frightened panic. He smiled softly to the wishing star nodding to him, showing he was ok again.

 

The Sandman lowered Jack to the ground, gently depositing his charge next to his chair. 

 

Jack put his hand on the chair, turning the table back to normal smiling at the rest of the concerned Guardians brightly.

 

"Well that happened. Sorry about that, I suppose that book is not something to read without some kind of happy snowball at hand huh? Alright so I don't know how you found these. I was told they were lost when a winter spirit stole the map to where Father Time hid the real library from the crusaders, but no matter how you found it, thank you!"

 

He turned to the others, waiting patiently for an explanation, and chuckled "Ok so, these scrolls were made in egypt by the, well you could say mages, to test what intentions certain visitors to either high ranking officials or even the Pharaohs. The scroll would read the readers emotions, if they were negative in any type of way, either with selfish feelings or sadness or... in my case... guilty for not have presents for all of you to repay you for all of these wonderful presents it would send out a bolt of energy to strike the offender down before they did anything harmful to the official. No one knew what kind of energy it was, looks like it was a shadow type of thing. I have not read much into shadow magic, those books always gave me the willies. Anyways if they had good intentions it would be able to be read, its said that the scrolls hold the truly old spells of the egyptians, which would be a huge find! So yeah... really excited thank you Tooth, thank you!"

 

Jack floated over, hugging Toothina close just like a young boy would hug his mother. Soon he let go pulling back from the tooth fairy queen with a smile, "I know you guys are busy and we already had the meeting so... thank you all so much for the gifts but you should get going back to work before I make you get behind. I don't want you to be so stressed we won't be able to have the next meeting! So where are we going anyways?"

 

The sly winter spirit watched the friendly arguing begin for the next meeting place. But when he felt a pair of eyes on him he glanced over to where Sandy was watching him with a look that might as well have written _**I know that you distracted them from the fact you feel bad, I also know there is more to your upset then that. You are going into the red couch after this. So you can come willingly or I will drag you, see if I don't.**_

 

_Man Sandy's looks can say as much as anyone talking...._ Jack sighed, nodding to the dream weaver in understanding. 

 

This is going to be a long talk....


	4. Talks, memories, and chairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness!! My muse was hiding. I am trying to shorten the chapters a little so that it will be easier for me to post quicker.
> 
> Comments are welcome :)

The Sandman made sure to follow Jack around through his winter rounds, keeping him in his sight as he sent out his own dream sand to those sleeping children.

Any time it even looked like Jack was trying to slip away, Sandy would be right there in front of him, arms crossed with a stern expression until Jack would give up and finish giving snow to the area.

 

This cycle continued until Russia was covered in the snow it needed and Jack slumped in resignation before looking up to Sandy, "alright lets get this over with... I'm not a fan of these types of talks..."

 

The older Guardian smiled serenely at Jack, patting the space next to him on the sand cloud. Jack jumped up onto the space wiggled around a bit to get comfortable then sat back to enjoy the gentle rise to above the clouds.

 

As they flew over the dark snow clouds covering Moscow like a loving mothers blanket, Jack looked above him to the sea of floating souls shimmering in the wide expanse of universe, parts of it like a cloud, so many stars clustered together to form the night sky very few people are able to see. Here above the clouds, above the pollution that is human technology spreading, the true heavens can be seen.

 

Jack smiled softly, this was his favorite view and a huge reason he loved being able to ride the wind as he does, see the things even spirits could not see.

 

A soft humming sound came from above Jack and Sandy where the stars were twinkling, quietly watching... though maybe not so quietly from the enthusiastic response to the humming Sandy had. He jumped up, his sand shifting far too quickly for Jack to keep up with.

 

Several stars twinkled just a little brighter in response. Then an orchestra of colored lights and soft sounds began resounding through the sky above the little Russian village. If the humans looked up most would swear that is was some kind of UFO activity instead of the spectacular truth it was. Stars catching up with old friends.

 

Jack watched the conversation, not understanding any humanly known word but feeling the love, Joy and a correlation of beauty that soothed the storm inside of Jack. It was obvious that this small group of friends was more of a family then many of the others he remembers.

 

He did not realize the tears streaming down his face were hitting the sand he sat on until there was a gentle touch from warm hands, wiping the sadness away. Jack looked up to see Sandy watching him, eyes dark with concern for the frost spirit.

 

The young Guardian smiled at the ancient being, shaking his head lightly as if to shake away the longing from the teardrops still lingering on his eyelashes. He took a deep steadying breath, then nodded up the the bright sky above, "so whats the news of the night?"

 

The Sandman gave him an unimpressed look then shrugged showing pictures of moving stars, new stars and old stars beginning to flicker out.

"So same old same old? Thats good, I guess... my older brother... Michkail... he used to have friends like that. They would travel all around and he would only see them maybe once or twice a year, when they came back to the village they would all talk about such normal things and yet... they seemed more like a family than anyone related by blood.

 

He let me come along every now and then on their adventures, even if mum didn't find it safe he still took me because... well..." Jack chuckled softly staring off into the distance as if looking back into his past, watching it unfold.

 

"They were all the best hunters in the village, if they went out to get something they always came back with some kind of kill. But this time they wanted to go after one of the biggest bears in the region... even the full adult hunters stayed away because of how bad it was. But the older boys took it as a challenge. Michkail was hesitant to bring me this time but in the end still did if only to have someone there to patch anyone up. My mother had to bandage me up so many times because of my own antics so I learned how to do it myself. Machkail depended on me more after I learned some medicine, its another reason he took me along... this time though there was no way I could heal them."

Jack stopped to take a deep shaky breath, Sandy put his hand on Jack's arms watching him with deep sympathy and understanding. The winter child closed his eyes nodded and continued.

"It was late fall, the best time to go after bears, there was less of a chance for cubs to be around. They went up to the bears cave, Machkail told me to stay behind, hidden just in case. I climbed a tree... it was what I was best at. I watched as they entered the cave, then run right back out with a huge bear and her cubs right on their heels. They had guessed wrong, and it cost them their lives."

 

"I just... I- I just..."

The boy sighed in such a deeply depressed way that it made Sandy's heart break for the poor boy.

But the story did not end with his brothers death, in a way it got much worse.

Jack closed his eyes, curling in on himself looking like the carving from the meeting chairs.

His hood being pulled up over his eyes, staff clutched so very close to his chest as though it would be his only protection.

The winter child took a deep shuddering breath before he opened haunted eyes and began speaking again.

"After the funerals my mother just kind of closed off, I mean... not like stopped doing anything in her life. During the day she would still go out, do her duties that were expected of her. My father left to sell some of his wooden carvings to the other villages... leaving my mother to take on the grief herself. But there was no way he could have known that mother was breaking! On the outside she was the perfect mother, treating her youngest daughter like gold and now her oldest boy like the man of the house I was supposed to be and so my father left feeling confident that his family would be ok with his sane caring wife. But he was wrong, at night she drank like a sailor, she swore like one too if we bothered her. So I made sure me and my little sister, Abigail, stayed away from her. Sometimes it would be sneaking out to play with the other kids or even playing with the shadows in my room."

Jack tilted his head slightly in his protective state looking thoughtful. "Actually thinking back those shadows really did move a lot more than normal shadows... maybe thats why the dreams were so terrible..."

He looked over at Sandy giving off a slim grimace of a smile, "I had horrible nightmares during the whole time my mother stopped being a mother. It always boiled down to the same thing: it was my fault my brother was dead, it was my fault we did not have much to eat even if I was trying my hardest to hunt and bring in money for the family, it was my fault my father had not come back yet, that it was my fault my mother was slowly dying. Then at the end of the dreams my sister would always be in some sort of... of spotlight.... broken... dying... or already dead... and it would have been my fault..."

He chuckled darkly, shaking his head, his words going a little faster as if to throw the rest of the story out into the stars to finally get rid of the pain, "two days before my 16th birthday my mother finally snapped. She found us playing again with the shadows in my room and dragged both of us out into the living room tossing young Abby into one of the chairs my father had lovingly carved causing her to cry out in pain. She tossed me over to the fireplace, almost in the fire itself, then turned to Abby with her hand raised but I was faster. I jumped in front of the blow before it could get my baby sister, taking all the pain myself. I guess that made it worse, that I protected Abby... but maybe it would not have changed anything... who knows really.

She grabbed the paddle we used for laundry and started beating me with it. She kept screaming it was my fault. I don't know how but she yelled the same things my my dreams always said. That my brother, my father, our unhappiness was all my fault. That I was the reason for... for _breaking_ the family.

She only stopped when my father finally came home and grabbed the paddle before it made contact with my head. Once he came home things calmed down for a while. Then... well... then I became Jack Frost. You already know that part of the story. During the entire time though, as I was trying to save her, all I could think of was that I will save her, the only one who never thought it was my fault for anything... for one selfish moment I thought it will not be my fault for failing my sister because I will not fail her."

Jack shook his head and chuckled darkly, avoiding looking at the shell shocked Sandman, "I guess though it was still my fault for a broken family. I still died in the end. My nightmare was real. Now... oh Sandy... I am so afraid that I will break what little chance I have at our family. I am terrified that I will screw up! Even lately! Bunny and Tooth... they said the same thing they said on the Easter I messed up... as though deep down they still have not forgiven me... thats all I seem good for... screwing things up... wrecking things... I have watched families fall apart for so long and I didn't even realize why it hurt as bad as it did until I got my memories back. Now I know its because thats all I really know. That... that it must be my fate to screw up anything with a family... that nobody, nobody would want some lonely messed up screwed up winter child--"

Before Jack could go on with the self-depreciating speech, a ribbon of golden sand wrapped around his mouth, cutting off any other words. He looked up, stunned, into the saddened eyes of the Guardian of Dreams.

Sandy manipulated his sands into the same picture that was on the top of the chairs at the beginning. Then made a thumbs up sign next to it. He then made an image of all the guardians turning away from Jack. The sand crossed that image out as Sandy shook his head violently.

We will never leave you alone. We will always be your family, no matter what.

The Sandman smiled at Jack gently and kissed his forehead as only an older brother could, giving Jack the feeling of protection and security he so desperately needs.

Jack's shoulders relax just a little as if an invisible weight was lifted. Not all the stress disappeared from his form but enough that it did not seem like the child would break.

He nodded to Sandy, giving him the smile only an innocent child could give, then laid back on the sand cloud to watch the stars. It was obvious Jack did not wish to discuss anymore about the pain he was in but Sandy was not going to pry.

\---------------------------****------------------------------*****---------------

The two stayed like that for hours, basking in the others presence enjoying the calm.

As the sun came up on the horizon Jack smiled nervously at Sandy, "please don't tell the others ok? I will tell them myself... when I am ready... please?"

Sandy sighed but nodded in agreement, waving to the retreating young figure as the two went back to their own lives.

For Jack that was going home to his little cottage with his familiar sculptures, and books and now his new presents.

Wind swept her child into the house causing Jack to laugh as he happily went along for the ride.

Past his little cozy kitchen.

Past his shelves of books upon books.

Past the chairs and table that was softly glowing and simmering.

Past the----

Wait a moment.

Jack set both feet on the ground to stop the wind from guiding him to his room and turned right back around.

As he approached the chairs, the glow died down, causing the set to look normal again.

Jack tilted his head slightly looking over the whole set.

It looked normal enough... everything was in place.

Norths chair was still normal with everything in tact, Toothina's had her hugging Jack as if he were her child, Bunny's arm was around Jack in a brotherly way on his chair, Sandy had Jack wrapped in a protective little cocoon for his chair, Jacks had Tooth and Bunny turned away in rejection while Sandy held him closer----

Whoa!!!

Hold on!!

Jack eyes widened in amazement as he took in the changes to the chairs. That was not how he had carved them before!

Why did they move... more importantly what made them move...?

And why was the floor getting so close?

Wind buffeted her child in a slight panic as he hit the floor, passed out in a deep slumber.

She could feel the drain in his magic but had no idea where it had come from, although.... he had spent a lot of time with the Sandman... maybe that was it...

Wind carefully lifted her child and took him to bed, laying the thin sheets over him lovingly.

It was probably just exhaustion from a long day.

Nothing to worry about.


	5. Clue, Clues, and Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings once again. College is kicking my rear but hey! look at what me needing a break from studying did! Though it is another reason why the chapters have gotten shortened, sorry!
> 
> So I know I am a terrible writer, go ahead and say it :P I have many references in this chapter as well. What can I say? Nerd. Kudos to anyone who catches all of them. Oh and there is a theme song for this story, people of Tumblr and of a certain fandom will know why its bad news! Its a slight spoiler so if you don't want to know it, don't look at the bottom note :D
> 
> As always thank you for reading the story and if you have questions comments or advice it would be greatly appreciated! ^_^

"Drip-dripdrip drip-drop dripdrip drip-drip dripdrip drop dripdrip" Jack watched the rain fall to the ground right outside the warden window, murmuring a tune under his breath with the falling drops.

 

Behind him the rest of the Guardians were gathered for the meeting, arguing over what game to play before the official serious conversations started.

 

Jack listened to the soothingness of the rain, half closing his eyes in comfort as the sounds drowned out the banter behind him. He felt more then heard when Sandy came to join him next to the window, adding his own soft swishing noises to the orchestra playing outside.

 

Jack continued to softly sing the same tune, tapping his fingers against the pane of glass following the trail of droplets as the danced across the glass. Sandy began making stars and bolts of lightning with a playful smirk to rival Jacks own.

 

They both grinned at each other, playing in their own little corner, ignoring the world around them. A story unfolding between them from a most beloved of books, one that does not have families breaking because of a loved ones grave mistake.

 

Just as the sands shifted into a harp with z's trailing along next to it, a heavy hand fell onto Jack's shoulder causing him to yelp, yes yelp not squeak like a small girl, ok so maybe a little bit of a squeak but a manly kind. No really.

 

They both look up at North whose grinning down at the two. "We have found game! We play Clue, is fun yes?"

 

The Guardians of Dreams and Fun share an amused look before turning away from the window to make their way over to the table. Jack lays a hand on his spot, transforming the top into a three-dimensional murder house.

 

The weapons materialized into each of the rooms, 12 weapons for 12 rooms. The traditional weapons of the “normal” Clue, then not so ordinary. An Icicle sharpened to a deadly point, a pair of Katanas, wicked whips, nasty Sabers, and tacky boomerang bombs (the last weapon made Bunnymund cridge which in turn caused Jack to smirk happily and think “I regret nothing”).

 

The rooms were a little different as well, again still sticking to the original Clue but with a few twisty add ons. There was the science lab with bubbling potions, a nursery with a burning body over the crib, a stay at home movie theater with an arsenal of weapon models ranging from a blue bow and arrow to what looks like a scythe made out of a black banana and then the mushrooms from the mini devil himself. A torture chamber in the basement, a ouija board room for the attic, and a bell tower right above that.

 

This game of clue is very different, even for Jacks standards but he is excited either way to see how this game is received.

 

And so the game is afoot!

 

\----------------------------an hour and many terrible Sherlock references later----------------------

 

Sandy glanced up from where his character floated in the library over to Jack who was looking just as intensely at his own figure in the observatory. Jack had less tension in his shoulders then he had since joining the Guardians.

 

The little Guardian nodded happily, feeling that the small talk had worked to sooth the lonely boy. He still kept to his word, not saying anything to the other Guardians about his abandonment issues, though he truly believed that all the other Guardians would be able to help.

 

In a way however Sandy is highly honored that Jack would trust him so much, even more than anyone else. Thinking back on their conversation once again Sandy is caught by the subject that Jack seemed to simply skim over.

 

Were the shadows really moving on his wall or was it a childs overactive imagination? Were all of his nightmares his own creation or were they apart of something much older and much more wicked?

 

Sandy began floating off his own chair while he was in deep thought without realizing until Jack tugged on his sleeve grinning up at him, “hey little man, Tooth challenged you, you with the boomerang bombs in the baby's room.”

 

The oldest guardian shook himself out of his musing and dived right back into the game extending it 3 whole more hours with his trickery and poker faces winning the game in the end (Colonel Mustard in the home theater with the Cavity Katanas) triggering the start of the actual meeting.

 

North starting everything off with his excitement for his upcoming holiday and would any of them like to help decorate the meeting room to have their very own Christmas party.

 

All but one of the guardians agreed happily while the last one grumbled about why it was such a big deal.

 

Next came Tooth, talking a mile a minute about how many of the TV shows lately are showing how going to the dentist is not such a bad thing, that it could be, in fact, fun. Explaining how kids are taking care of their teeth and some of the younger ones are singing a new song about shiny teeth and me. Wherever it came from Toothina was ecstatic about the change in many of the children

 

Bunny gave a brief sentence of “Everythin’s comin along nicely nothin new”

 

Sandy simply gave a thumbs up for his report.

 

Then came Jack.

 

He hesitated for a moment then shook his head and launched into a telling of a snowball fight in Burgus with the rest of his believers. From there going on about where he spread snow, that Sandy flew with him during most of his work one night, and all the new believers he was slowly gaining.

 

Then, with the shyness of a child used to rejection he turned to North, with his head tilted down looking through his bangs, “if it’s not any trouble… can I come with you on your deliveries to spread snow? I know you are letting me help you with toy designs and everything but I thought it would make it an even better Christmas if its a white one on top of brand new toys.”

 

Santa grinned across the table and in a playful tone said “are you sure you vill be vere ve need you? You vere late last time.”

 

Jack sucked in a quick breath and dropped his gaze to the table, feeling a shudder wrack through his body. He simply nodded and murmured “I promise I will be right where I need to be to make it the best Christmas ever.”

 

Silently he thought, _“I won’t mess up another Holiday, even though it seems everyone thinks that I will of I get anywhere near it…”_

 

Suddenly he felt very drained of all his energy, as he tried to hold back a yawn but failing horribly.

 

North chuckled, taking out a snowglobe from his large coat, “here you look very tired from all your playing, use this to get yourself and this wonderful table set back to your home and sleep.”

 

Jack nodded tiredly, accepting the snow globe and activating it to take him home. Before he left though Sandy, the ever observant when it came to the younger Guardian noticed the boys chair glowing ever so slightly, and even as he watched the North figure turned away leaving the boy to bury his face in the Sandman figures chest, hugging the older Guardian tightly as if begging him not to go.

 

The Sandman quickly looked back to Jack watching the already pale boy become even more so before disappearing into the portal vortex.

 

Sandy sensed something very very wrong with the young boy, as North would day, in his Belly.

  
He needed to help the poor boy quick before he ended up vanishing before their very eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Ouija boards are bad, don't go near them.
> 
>  
> 
> Carry On My Wayward Son


	6. Christmas with the side of depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT ABANDON THIS!!!
> 
> Hi guys! :D So yeah I did not drop this story I swear! The muses just kinda switched to the other one for a long time then life slapped me and yeah.... stuff. Lots of stuff. Anyways! I am back with many chapters! I should be posting either once a week or if I am feeling evil once a month. I am still debating :P Anyways! have a sad chapter! Oh and to those who I have told I am not an evil author... I take it back. This one... Guys I am crying while I write this... and I'm the author!!!! SOoooo yeah.... sorry in advance....
> 
> I love you all so much! Thank you for sticking with me! Especially you Kira494 it's thanks to you my muses jumped back to this story :)
> 
> Comments are always welcome. Any kind of comment like really I am totally ok with criticism, the fact that I have not gotten any makes me suspicious but maybe thats just my depressed side talking :P

Jack Frost finished wiping off the game table with a flourish. He stepped back grinning in satisfaction to look at the sparkling clean table.

 

It was the day before Christmas and Jack had wanted to make sure his whole home was spotless for the happy day. This year after North and Jack delivered all the gifts the Guardians were getting together at Punjam Hy Loo to have their own Christmas celebration. All the Guardians presents were made, packed and wrapped sitting in their individual seats, each one organized by size.

 

No one ever really noticed Jack was a bit of a neat freak until they began having meetings with the table. Any time even a measly crumb got onto the surface Jack was there to clean it up right away. It amused the Guardians to no end, it was just so unexpected and adorable how much of a neat freak their youngest was.

 

Jack was literally pushed out of his musings when Wind gave him a gentle nudge to remind him that it was time to go drop the table off at Punjam Hy Loo then onto the Pole. He gave the table one more once over before taking the snow globe that North had given him for such things out of his hoodie pocket and tossed it up after whispering the destination.

 

The vortex sucked him and the table up and spit the two out into a dining room in Punjam Hy Loo.

 

The winter spirit looked around curiously, this room was new to him.

 

It was such an opened space with vaulted ceilings so far above his head Jack knew he would be able to fly around freely. The entire place was covered in tile. The pillars looked as if they were made of real gold with a spiral of green tiles winding its way from bottom to the top where it connected with the ceiling. The ceiling itself was a masterpiece in and of itself. Each tile was a diamond made from what could only be natural rocks shaped and formed into individual diamond shapes. The work that went into each tile was easily seen by any type of artist, and the care that the architect took to chose the best stone to accent the shapes was astounding. Even though the ceiling was simple geometric designs, it held a sort of other worldly quality that is lost in modern day architecture. That same artistic sense transferred to the floor as well. The tiled floor was just like the ceiling, if only holding even more simplistic designs, however the simplicity allows a viewer to see the minute details going into the stones far better because of how close they were to the stones. The colors of the ceiling and floor are very natural colors; browns, soft pinks, greens and some purple that could in fact be amethyst gems. The walls however were another story, literally. The tiles were once again all made from the natural stones and possible gems in the shapes of diamond but they told a story about a mighty race of winged warrior women protecting their beloved winged elephant from the greed of man. All around the rooms walls it was the tale of how they found the elephant and how they all became one big legend until disaster struck. But the rest of the story was black tile, most likely caused by the Pitch debacle.

 

Jack wondered if he would be able to help rebuild the missing tiles, carving the stones couldn’t be much different from carving ice. Once again though Wind pushed her child out of his thoughts, gently reminding him of his promise not to be late with helping North.

 

The frost spirit shook himself out of his thoughts and ran through the halls until he got to open air. He jumped off, whooping when Wind caught hold to fling him out of Tooth Palace in the direction of the North Pole. Jack briefly considered using one of the snow globes but dismissed it, not wanting to waste the magic just to get himself somewhere faster when Wind could do that just fine.

 

In no time at all it seemed, Jack reached the pole, grinning from ear to ear in excitement.

 

Phil found him at the open window and quickly herded him through the chaotic workshop where yetis were finishing the last minute toy requests for the children of the world.

 

Jack’s tentative yeti friend led him down into the sled storage area where other yetis were shoving the presents in a red bag. Jack looked at it questionably then up at Phil who grumbled the response along the lines of “It’s basicly a bag of holding, much better then the fairy tales of a huge red sack overflowing with gifts. That crazy boss would loose them all with how he flies.”

 

Frost grinned in response and hopped into the slay, practically vibrating with excitement much to Phil’s amusement. He grumbled that North should be here soon, ruffled Jack’s hair then hurried off to do whatever his job in the workshop was.

 

True to the yeti’s word North came around, bellowing orders and shrugging on a great big red coat which covered his tattoos. He even had on the traditional hat which made Jack fall over in a fit of giggles.

 

North took notice of Jack already in the sleigh looking just like any of the children that were trying to stay awake long enough to see Santa deliver gifts. North grinned and gave a full belly laugh, “Children expect Santa, not bandit king. Correct cloths are needed! Now come moy mal'chik it iz time to deliver snow and presents!”

 

The crazy Russian jumped into the sleigh, grabbed the reins and took off through the tunnel.

 

* * *

 

 

North noticed something about his passenger as they shot through the sky over the ocean to the next stop. The little spirit was slumped tiredly in his seat, becoming quieter as they went from town to town spreading Wonder and Joy. North ignored it for a little while thinking that maybe that Jack was overworking himself and he will be ok while he took a slight break while they went to the places that never received snow of any kind.

 

The old bandit king did not get concerned again until they found a house with a terrible scene unfolding inside. From what they could hear the child simply wanted to stay up to see Santa leave her presents. However that seemed to anger the mother to the point of beating the poor child. North and Jack watched in horror as the child was beat to the point of dying, and the mother still did not seem to want to stop. The child looked up in time to see Jack step into the house and kneel down infront of her. The frost spirit was crying so very hard but North watched in complete shock as Jack touched the child's forehead even as his hands shook. Soon after the child closed her eyes and with a smile on her face fell into an eternal sleep while her mother continued her blows.

 

Jack went over to North and looked up at him pleadingly, “Can we please go? Please? I don’t… I don’t want to be here anymore.” Jack’s voice broke as he continued to sob for the poor child. North nodded and the two got back into the sleigh to deliver to the rest of the children of the world.

 

North glanced over to Jack when they finished the last house, flying towards Tooth Palace for the Christmas party. North wrapped Jack in a side hug, pulling the frost child to him. “How many times have you had to do that my boy? Having to put a child to sleep so they do not have to be in pain anymore?”

 

Jack took a shuddering breath and looked down to his hands, resisting the urge to curl into the embrace. “I learned I could do that in World War two, there were just so many people who wouldn’t last and it would just be a kindness to let them fall asleep with a smile on their face… I didn’t realize it before but I always got this warm glow in my chest when they fell asleep. I guess I gave them a bit of Joy to send them off. Not much of a Guardian if all I do is kill people instead of finding ways to save them but it’s all I can do.”

 

North looked down at Jack, stunned by how small and fragile the young Guardian's voice was. Then the implications of what he said hit Santa like a ton of bricks. He opened his mouth to deny the fact that Jack was a bad Guardian for wanting to protect people, ridiculous!  He did something no one else could and helped those people leave the world happy! But before he could say anything they were swarmed with little tooth fairies, all so excited to see Jack.

 

Jack visibly shook himself out of his depressed mood and plastered on a big grin. It was party time!

  
  


 

_“And maybe,”_ a small voice in the back of his head said, _“After this party he could find Sandy and have another talk with him. The Sandman seemed to really care about him. Maybe the only one to really care. And he needed someone like that right now.”_


	7. Christmas and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see everyone!! I am so sorry for disappearing for so long but life kick my ass! So I hope this chapter will help you all to forgive me for my absence :) This is the longest chapter I have ever written and there are more to come. Hopefully next week I will be able to post the next chapter. 
> 
> And huge shout out to Icblip!!! If it wasn't for her this chapter may never have gotten done. It's thank to her you guys still have a story!!!
> 
> Comments, concerns, questions or hellos are always welcome!
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as North and Jack landed at Tooth palace, Jack's demeanor snapped back into his full of energy happy self, any hint of what transpired during the Christmas run wiped away with a grin and a flurry of snowflakes.

Jack followed after the small Tooth fairies keeping an expression of joy plastered to his face so that none of his little friends could see the drain that going around with Santa was. Because the act itself of going around the world in one night wasn't what exhausted him, he traveled the world for fun daily. No, what wore down his soul was seeing so many sad broken families on Christmas of all days. The one day of the year that family should have been closest, had the worst of broken families.

The young boy was tired after trying to help so many children have some type happiness in their harsh black worlds. All the while, the young winter spirit had to feel Santa’s sad gaze the entire time.

It was as if the sad looks alone drained Jack of his very essence. But he didn’t want anyone else to worry about him. It was his burden to bare. Yes the work was sad, and it caused him to become depressed and so, so scared about his own life.

But it was rewarding as well.

Giving the children a good memory, if for just a brief, fleeting moment.

Jack sighed, then shook his head to clear it of the fog that tried to settle in over his thoughts. This was Christmas with his family, and he would enjoy it no matter what!

Jack floated along the halls, listening to the continuously circled around him. Each one telling a story about one of their adventures while collecting teeth.

By the time they all got to the party room Jack was honestly laughing until icy tears ran down his face.

All the Guardians were there; Tooth was flitting about, making sure the food was set correctly, Sandy was sitting at the table looking patiently excited and Bunny was next to the Christmas tree looking like he was guarding the presents that were piled under and around the cheery greenery.

Jack gave a huge smile and an overly loud “Merry Christmas!!” while he floated into the room to settle in his chair which had been moved to be positioned right next to Sandy.

The Sandman gave a returning grin and a warm hug in return before Jack was bombarded by Tooth with affection and happy Christmases.  

“Oh my goodness! I can’t believe this! The first time ever that North is letting us celebrate Christmas somewhere other than the North Pole! Oh this is so exciting! And I bet you just had the time of your life delivering presents with Santa Claus himself! This will be your best Christmas ever Jack!”

When Toothiana drew in another breath to ramble on again Jack quickly distracted her by pointing out that North was trying to eat from the buffet table. She quickly zipped over to North to admish him for trying to get any food before it was time.

Jack chuckled at the elder Guardians antics before turning back to Sandy, giving him a small smile.

Sandy tilted his head, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, and signed his concern for Jack and asking him what was wrong.

The young frost spirit hesitated before shaking his head and very quietly, almost like a snowflake touching down on a child’s nose, told Sandy “Later.”

His mute friend nodded then turned his attention back to the party with a wide grin as if nothing was wrong, Jack following suit with a relieved chuckle.

The other Guardians made their way over to the table and sat down at their respective seats, waiting excitedly for what game was going to form.

“This time Ah’ll beat all your arses!” Bunny challenged, practically oozing confidence.

North boomed out a laugh and smacked his huge hand on the table, “Not on zhis night my friend, zhis night is Santa’s night of winning.”

As the two Guardians bickered about who will win the mystery game, the other three chuckled then put their heads together to discuss what game should be played.

By the time Bunny and North had simmered down enough to notice the other Guardians Jack had already gotten up and was in the process of changing the table to suit the game.

The youngest Guardian closed his eyes and a moment later the table began to glow and change like every other time. The difference, however, is that this time Jack staggered, gasping for breath before composing himself and acting like nothing happened, grinning at the others to see what they thought of the new twist to the most recent game.

The Guardians reaction was positive and delighted, it was obvious that only one person didn’t brush off his actions as being tired from the night’s work. Sandy gave Jack a look that easily said that what happened would be discussed in their talk later on.

The Guardian of Joy nodded to Sandy before returning his attention back to the game on the table.

As was agreed upon by the three Guardians it was Chinese Checkers but the twist this time was spectacular.

Instead of a 6 pointed star it was a six armed Spiral Galaxy with little figurines of themselves at on each arm. The slots in which to put each figurine was represented by stars and planets. The biggest surprise, however, was one of the arms was shrouded in darkness, the shadows of figurines visible just outside periphery vision.

Bunny leaned in toward the shadowed area, curious as to what was beyond the shadowy veil.

Jack leapt forward and in a grand gesture swept his arms out wide, “Ladies, Gentlemen and Kangaroos may I present to you the special guest of the night! He’s shy, he’s smart, and, surprisingly enough amazing at making apple fritters, the one the only Monty!!!”

The young believer stepped out from behind one of the intricate pillars and shyly waved as he made his way over to the table with a group of baby tooths following behind him with a chair. “Hello everyone, Merry Christmas,” he said in his nervous tone.

Tooth shouted with joy and fly over to the boy, giving him a big hug which he returned gratefully.

Bunnymund tilted his head to the side in confusion, “why isn’t the ankle bitter with his family for Christmas?”

Monty looked over, looking like a kicked puppy and causing Bunny to raise his paws in a surrendering gesture, “Not that I ain’t happy ta see ya kid but I thought you would rather spend this holiday with family?”

Jack came to his believers rescue, floating over to drape an arm around the boy’s shoulders in a brotherly type of fashion. “His parents are working tonight and won’t be home until late tomorrow afternoon so I thought what better way to spend a originally lonely Christmas but with the Guardians of Childhood! We’ll have a great time then me and Sandy can take Monty home way before his parents arrive and no one will be the wiser!” Jack grinned sweeping his other arm that was not draped over his believers shoulders in a ta-da gesture.

North clapped his hands together with an exclamation of, “Is wonderful idea! Boy will have Christmas with two families this year!”

Bunny smiled and nodded in agreement while Tooth flew back to her seat, clapping delightedly about the surprise.

Jack looked over to Sandy to check that he was ok being volunteered to drop the kid off after the party, but Sandy simply grinned and gave him two thumbs up. Jack returned the smile and turned back to Monty, “Now let's get you seated and set up so the game can begin!”

Monty looked back up at Jack with a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, “Haven’t you forgotten something Jack?” He asked while tilting his head to the pillar he had been hiding behind earlier.

Jack smacked his own forehead with an exclamation of, “Of course! How silly of me! How could I forget the prizes!”

The Guardians perked up at the word prizes and looked over towards the pillar where Jack had flown and was dragging out a rolling cart with three ordinary looking boxes that had “Curtain #1, Curtain #2, and Curtain # 3” scrolled out in black sharpie on the front of the boxes.

Jack’s smile could easily be called a Cheshire smile. “The kids and I came up with three prizes that are all hand made. First place winner gets first pick, second second and third gets what’s left over!”

“Perfect! Prizes so Ah can rub it in North’s face when I win.” Bunny grinned, rubbing his paws together in anticipation.

North glared across the table at the Pooke and simply stated, “We shall see.”

The trickster floated over to his seat, swept his hand so that the shadows over Monty’s pieces disappeared and the game began.

* * *

 

It lasted a mere 2 hours with surprising results.

The last two players stared across the table at each other, trying to read what the other player’s next move could be.

Tooth and North were off to the side getting the evening meal ready for when the game was done.

Jack stood next to the 3 prizes with a wide grin on his face, rubbing a thumb over a bronze oak leaf pendent as he watched the game slowly come to a close.

Bunny stood a short distance away from Jack with arms crossed, still surprised at who knocked him out of the game.

Sandy and Monty both leaned in closer over the board to make their final moves. The atmosphere was intense, everyone waiting with bated breath to see who the winner was going to be.

The moves were made.

One champion reigned supreme!

“I can’t believe it! I beat the Sandman!!” Monty yelled, jumping up and down in his seat, not caring that his glasses were slipping down his nose.

Sandy summoned a top hat from his sand and tipped it in a congratulatory fashion.

Monty grinned and stuck out his hand to shake it with the Sandman before hopping off his chair and running over to Jack, giving him a huge hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you Jack for bringing me here for Christmas, this is the best Christmas I have ever had!”

Jack smiled and hugged the happy child back, ignoring the glasses digging into his stomach. “It’s no big deal kid! You made this party even better by being here!”

The other Guardians nodded in agreement, all with joyful smiles.

The frost spirit put his hands on the child's shoulders, gently pushing him towards the boxes. “Now it’s time for the three to choose their prizes! Monty is the winner so he gets to go first! Which curtain will he choose?”

Monty jumped up and down excitedly looking between all the boxes before running up to the 2nd one and standing behind it.

“Alright! He has chosen curtain number 2!!! Now it is the second place winner, the Sandman’s turn to choose!”

Sandy smiled warmly and floated over to the 3rd box and stayed behind it, folding his hands serenely in front of himself.

“And last but most certainly not least, that least spot is reserved for yours truly,” Jack said lightly but earned a look from Sandy which he turned away from, “The Easter Bunny!”

Bunny snorted at Jack’s antics and stood behind the first box.

“Now that everyone has their box, let’s see what they won!” Jack went over to Monty first and lifted up the box which turned out to be much bigger on the inside to reveal…

“A brand new car!! Well ok a child’s electric car but a car nonetheless!” Frost said in the game announcer voice.

Monty looked like he just received the greatest gift in the world and jumped into the black open top car, ready to start driving around as soon as the other prizes were given.

Jack chuckled at the kids antics then turned to Sandy who gave him a burning smile causing Jack to feel warm inside as he returned the grin. He lifted up the box to reveal a snowflake pendant that radiated with the magic of Joy.

“I made that myself, all you have to do is grasp it in your hands and wish for Joy and the pendant will deliver.” Jack explained shyly, watching Sandy closely for a reaction.

The Sandman picked up the snowflake and cradled it gently in his cupped hands as if it were a precious diamond, before gliding forward and giving Jack a huge hug.

Jack blushed and returned the hug, burying his face in Sandy’s hair for just a moment before letting go with a nervous and embarrassed chuckle.

“Now for Bunny’s turn!”

He turned to Bunny, his eyes glittering in mirth and mischief as he lifted up the box to reveal another box wrapped up like a present with white paper covered in child drawings.

Monty started laughing before clapping his hands over his mouth to stifle his amusement.

Bunny’s eyes narrowed asking, “What are you up to Frostbite?”

(No one, not even Sandy saw Jack’s brief look of horror at the name before composing himself back to his mischievous happy self)  

before turning back to the present before him and unwrapping it, making sure not to tear the adorable drawings.

Once the paper was completely off Bunny opened the box, reached in and took a big book with a cover that was obviously drawn by a child titled “How to be a proper Guardian and play with children by Jack Frost and his believers.”

At that point both Monty and Jack burst into hysterical laughter, Jack having to lean on the table to keep upright and Monty almost falling out of his new car.

After a shocked moment the others joined in before crowding around Bunny to read over his shoulder. Each page had a drawing done by one of the kids with their name at the bottom to claim who did it depicting what what written on the other opposite page in Jack’s own hand writing.

The Guardians chuckled good naturedly at the jokes and jabs in the book, praising the pictures that were drawn by Monty until he was beet red and sunk so low in the car only his hair could be seen.

Once everyone had their fill of the book it was on with the party, everyone that could (meaning Bunny, Tooth and North) drank the alcoholic drinks becoming rosy cheeked in no time while the other three drank hot cocoa and eggnog.

Each of the Guardians rode in Monty’s car, making proper fools of themselves but Jack could feel everyone’s Joy lighting up like the Christmas tree.

They were all too busy having fun that no one noticed when Jack slipped behind a pillar to sink down and gasp for breath, clutching at his chest as his heart pounded like a rock bands drummer.

He could feel his control over his powers slipping and _No not again, I can’t hurt another child not another one!_

He could see the poor young girl in his mind.

He tried to help her.

Her mum had burned her arms with her cigarettes and the poor child was just so done, so sad, so tired.

He tried to help her.

He set a happy snowflake on her so she could have a happy memory to help her keep going, to keep fighting because it will get better! Her teacher had told officials and the police were planning to get her tomorrow to take her away from this terrible home.

But as soon as the flake touched her nose and gave her Joy, Jack felt his control slip, his powers loosened and the frost lept at the poor child, spreading all over her.

Everywhere it touched her skin turned black.

The little girl's face twisted in pain before she went slack as the frostbite reached her heart.

Jack let out a shaking sob as the memory assaulted him anew.

He had been losing control more and more lately, causing black outs and car crashes, but that was the first time he lost control during his other job and caused a child pain instead of Joy.

It was killing him inside.

He knew he had to talk to Sandy as soon as they got Monty home.

Which they needed to do now before his parents got back.

Jack took a deep, steadying breath before pushing himself up and working his face into a happy state before coming out from behind the pillar and announcing, “I am afraid it is that time of the night! It’s time to take little squirts home!”

Monty groaned but went to go retrieve his car only to be stopped by North.

“I shall deliver car as present tomorrow so your parents do not get suspicious of where it came from yes?”

The child nodded and turned back to Jack who was just jumping up onto Sandy’s cloud. The frost child reached down and pulled Monty up to sit down next to them before Sandy waved to the Guardians and took off into the night.

* * *

 

Jack tucked Monty into bed, chuckling at how fast the kid fell asleep before making his way back towards the window to where Sandy sat waiting and jumped back up onto his cloud.

The Sandman rose up into the night sky, guiding the sand cloud to drift slowly before turning to Jack, giving him an expectant look.

Jack Frost took a deep steadying breath, reaching into his pocket to grasp at the oakleaf pendant before beginning.

“For some reason, I really don’t know why, my powers have gotten out of control. Everytime I try to do something small, like a light flurry, it instead becomes a massive blizzard causing power failure, car crashes, buildings to be buried! And just last week I killed a child that I was supposed to be helping! Sandy!! I killed a child who had a chance at life! And I just feel so tired lately like I haven’t slept in a decade. I don’t know what to do Sandy!”

Jack was crying by the end of his speech, curled up into a tight ball of misery and confusion.

Sandy went to Jack’s side and for the second time that night embraced him in a strong, warm hug.

Jack uncurled enough to hug back, clinging onto the Sandman as he cried into his golden shoulder.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before Jack finally cried himself out and simply clung to Sandy, burying into his neck and cuddling him.

“I’m sorry Sandy, but you’re so warm… And I just feel so lost.”

Sandy pet Jack’s hair and simply cuddled Jack right back.

Before long they were at the entrance to Jack’s iceburg home and Sandy gently disengaged from Jack to flash symbols above his head telling Jack to get some rest, don’t worry about spreading snow for a while, at least until he felt better. It may be the change in power that children's belief caused or it could be something else, either way Jack needed to rest.   

Jack’s smile was watery as he nodded to Sandy before gliding down to the entrance to his home and waving good bye to his friend.

As soon as Sandy’s cloud disappeared beyond the horizon Jack called for wind to take him to South America.

He couldn’t stop spreading snow. It was his job. Mother Nature would be livid if he stopped doing his winter duties. He would just have to hope that nothing terrible happened.

 **  
** Everything will be alright. Right?


	8. Slipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving guys, I hope you had some kind of joy today! I am so thankful for all of you sticking with me through all my tough times and irregular updates. 
> 
> Oh and sorry for the shortness of this chapter... and the next... but it just seemed more dramatic if i drew these out :P
> 
> Next week will be another one, don't worry :)

Jack slowly awoke and just as slowly stretched out from his curled position on his bed. He looked around his little bedroom, still feeling just as tired as he had before he had fallen asleep if not more so. The room was just as he left it with his book set right next to the bed on his little nightstand. Everything was in order, completely clean of any dust, bugs, or anything else that had a way of sneaking into a house.

The winter spirit rubbed at his eyes, trying to rub away any dream sand that could be causing him to be so tired but not matter how much he rubbed, he just could not seem to open his eyes more than a little squint.

He sighed, giving up on his endeavor and stretched until his bones popped back into their rightful places. Then, as his usual routine, he got up and began going through his morning yoga. Jack had first seen a whole family doing yoga together and it seemed to draw them closer, so he had decided to join them. Even after the dad went off to war the rest of the family kept going. It was the one and only time he had seen disaster strike a family and yet the family overcame the sadness of loosing someone. They just kept doing the same yoga they had all done together, and though at first they ended the yoga with tears soon the tears turned to happiness with fond memories from before. Any time Jack did yoga he remembered the family and so would know he would be ok too as long as he tried hard enough.

Before the Guardians, he had only done yoga when he was bored or needed a pick me up, now he did it every morning thinking about the other Guardians. Wishing he could gain the courage to ask the others to join him, but not yet. He still had to make up for past mistakes.

Jack shook himself off, rolled his shoulders and grabbed his staff from where it rested next to his bedroom door. He opened the door to be greeted with an affectionate ruffle to his hair by Wind.

The winter being chuckled, grinned up at Wind and told her, “Today is a big working day! It’s time to start putting snow in the warmer areas! I can sense it, there's that weird weather thing… I think the humans called it El Nina? No that’s not it… oh! El Nino! That’s it! Meaning tons of snow in the places that don’t always get snow. It makes it more difficult but not impossible. Especially with that weird way of my winter powers acting up, I’m gonna have to keep an extra tight hold on them. Actually that may be why I’m so tired. I am having to keep such a tight hold of the winter inside of me.” Jack rambled on about weather conditions and the different climates along with passing off theories of what could be causing the odd power fluctuations while he left his little home, letting Wind whisk him up and away.

Neither one noticed how low the iceberg that housed Jacks home was, it was almost as if it was sinking into the watery depths below but the only ones who could see it were the sea creatures and they couldn’t understand the omen behind the phenomenon.

* * *

 

 

Not even half way through spreading snow Jack had to stop to rest, or in this case pass out from sheer exhaustion in the nearest snowbank.

Even with the area he was working on it should not have been this hard to spread snow. But for some reason his magic had practically disappeared by this point, making him tire faster than ever. He hadn’t killed another child but the storms were still getting so much harder to spread correctly without causing him to pass out like he did now.  It was getting even worse than before and Jack was beginning to regret not taking Sandy’s advice.

Those were his last thoughts before the inky blackness took over his mind, finally causing the delicate hold Jack had over his powers to completely break loose. The only thing stopping it all now was sheer dumb luck.

 

 

 

 

  
But that was about to leave Jack as well.


	9. Ripping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new job! I am working at a medical facility and I couldn't be happier!! Thank you to everyone who supported me through that horridly tough time. 
> 
> Much love to all of ya!!

Jack finally awoke when his shoulder was being gently shaken by a small hand.

When he opened his eyes he saw Sandy standing over him, looking very concerned. He flashed a few images showing that it was very late at night and that Sandy had overheard some of the other spirits saying that the snow should have been falling all over this area a week ago.

Jack shot straight up, looking around franticly, “What day is it?!”

Sandy tilted his head and indicated the date with his sand.

_Jack Frost had been asleep for a whole week and a half._

He lunged for his staff, planning to launch into the air to fix the weather but as soon as his hand wrapped around his staff things went very wrong.

Clouds rushed into the area, both spirits sensing the magic spreading throughout the entire region of the world. Not just one little town, not just one state, not even just one continent.

The magic spread through the entire Northern part of the planet.

Jack tried to release his staff but no matter what he did he just couldn’t. Not even Sandy could wrench it from his hands.

On closer inspection ice had formed around the staff and to Jack’s hand, sealing it into place.

The two Guardians watched in dread as the clouds overhead flooded the sky and built to be dark and deadly looking monstrosities. They knew that this same scene was happening all around the Northern hemisphere, all being fueled by Jack’s out of control powers.

As soon as the clouds settled into their places the magic snapped.

Jack felt his magic rip from him, causing the clouds to finally release their loads. Jack screamed as more and more of his life magic bled upward into the storm.

Another moment later the wind picked up and a blizzard roared to life around the two Guardians, threatening to tear them apart. It was the biggest of all the blizzards that Jack had made in his whole life.

The poor winter spirit gave one sob of horror then passed back out from the sudden and intense drain of magic.

Sandy frantically protected the both of them, forming a sand cocoon to block out the deadly wind and snow.

He took out a small sea shell that he only used in emergencies to activate the Northern lights remotely. He knew that he needed all the Guardians help with the disaster that was unfolding.

With this new shocking event, Sandy knew with absolute certainty that something was extremely wrong with the child, and he had a hunch what the cause could be. After the talk he had with Jack the pieces began falling into place creating a distressing picture.

But he knew with a sinking feeling as he flew over the storm that encompassed an entire half of Earth that they had to save the children of Earth from this blizzard before they could save their own child.


	10. Fixing, nightmares, and the start of something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry guys!!!! My life has become such a ridiculous roller coaster that it took me forever to get myself together enough to write as many chapters as I have. I'll try to post once a week but I don't have that many chapters. But this story is wrapping up so it shouldn't be too painful.... at least on the wait. The story itself well.... get the tissues out ladies and gents, this is now the sad slippery slope.

When Sandy arrived at the Pole with a passed out Jack, the other Guardians were already gathered around the globe watching as the top half became a sheet of ice.

 

Bunny turned around, his ears pressed down flat, asking, “Wha’ happened mate?” Before shouting in surprise and rushing over to the duo, gently taking the frost child from the sand cloud.

 

The other two hurried over looking anxiously down at Jack.

 

“Old friend, vhat in ze vorld happened to our child?” North looked to Sandy while gently brushing the hairs from the boys face.

 

Sandy flashed symbols above his head indicating that he found Jack passed out. When the boy realized he had been asleep for 2 weeks he freaked out and his magic lashed out to cause the storm they now see.

 

North immediately jumped into action.

 

“Ve shall leave Jack to sleep while ve find way to stop and reverse storm. At this rate entire world will be covered and many lives lost.”

 

Tooth flit over to the door throwing a quick, “I’ll look in the library for anything that could help,” before taking off through the workshop.

 

Bunny made his way over to one of the beds and gently deposited his sleeping armful, tucking him in while quietly supplying, “I can go ask Mother Nature, if we catch her in a good mood she may help without wanting to go after Frostbite.”

 

He nodded to the two Guardians then thumped the floor making one of his holes which he jumped into leaving a Caraway flower for a brief moment before it disappeared itself.

 

North turned to Sandy who was hovering over Jack, watching him intently and with a look of intense concern.

 

Santa sighed, then reached over to grasp the Sandman’s shoulder. “He iz not going anywhere old friend, come ve must find answer so he has fixed home to come back to. He vould be more upset if world is in ice age.”

 

That jump started Sandy into action. He gave a nod, gave one last worried glance back to Jack then followed North out the door to help find the solution.

 

* * *

 

It was cold.

 

Very cold.

 

Cold enough that Jack was shivering from it.

 

He opened his eyes to find himself in a frozen bed, and a room that was completely covered in a thick layer of ice.

 

He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the window.

 

What he saw made him stumble back.

 

The entire landscape was barren. All around was solid ice with a thin coating of snow on top which was growing thicker as the snow began to pick up in intensity.

 

Jack caught hold of the railing but instead of helping to steady him, it cracked under his weight and dropped him down, down, into a ravine that surrounded the frozen workshop.

 

The frost child sat up with a silent groan, rubbing his back and looking around for a escape route.

 

But there was none.

 

Instead there were the Guardians slumped against the walls, all completely weak and drained of all magic.

 

Bunny looked up first and simply whispered, “we should never have let you in, you gained too much power,” before slumping over completely then fading out of existence.

 

Tooth looked up next, with tears in her eyes she reached towards him with a disappearing hand. “Oh Jack, what have you done?” Then she too faded out of the world.

 

North’s head rose and he gave a weak glare, “your ‘accident’ caused ice age, ze children are gone, all frozen, the adults followed after them. We could do nothing. I hope you are happy vith dis result.” North coughed a wet terrible sounding cough before collapsing onto the ice, fading away just like the other two.

 

Jack was shaking with tears running down his face.

 

He tried to scream that he didn’t want this! Why would he want something that would destroy his family and the ones he wished to protect?!

 

But nothing came out.

 

He reached for his throat but it was no use. There was nothing he could do about his voice.

 

Jack Frost looked over to his dearest friend who was watching him.

 

Slowly the sands rose and formed the stars last words.

 

“You killed them Jackson, this was your fault.

 

You broke our family, you ruin any family you try to make.”

 

Then the former pilot crumbled to dust, leaving a small patch of slightly glimmering ice.

 

Jack dropped to his knees, pounding the dirt, demanding that they were brought back.

 

That his family would live.

 

But instead the last person on the frozen earth faded out of the universe.

* * *

  
  


Jack woke up screaming, completely tangled in his bed sheets, his face damp with the free flowing tears that streamed down his face.

 

North burst in the room with sabers in hand followed closely by the other Guardians, each one with a weapon in hand ready to beat off whatever was attacking their youngest.

 

Jack gasped in breath after glorious breath of warm air. Drinking in the sight of wooden walls and a fire crackling merrily in the hearth. 

He let out a relieved sob while curling up into a small ball.

 

Sandy quickly flew over to hold the sobbing child close, combing his fingers through the white hair to try and sooth the frost child.

 

North strode over quickly and enveloped Jack and Sandy in a warm embrace, rubbing the boy’s back soothingly.

 

Tooth flit over, hovering over the three, setting a delicate hand upon his shoulder softly singing an old lullaby from her childhood.

 

Bunny stood to the side for a moment watching the group with a contemplating expression. Then he moved to the basin across the room, filling up a cup of water to take over to the boy, knowing that after all the crying he would be thoroughly dehydrated. He stood off to the side, spotting glacial blue eyes peeking over at him. He smiled warmly at the nervous boy, trying to ease the distress he saw in those bright blue depths.

 

Jack felt and saw his family accepting him, there was no yelling at him for what had happened, they were all alive. 

 

They all loved him.

 

He thought that he should feel relieved but all he felt was a complete drain of energy and magic.

 

Jack let out a drained sigh and wiggled slightly trying to get out from under the cuddle pile. North chuckled before letting him go, stepping back to stand next to Bunny, Tooth following alongside. 

 

Sandy tried to float away to give the spirit space but could not escape the boys tight grip. Instead of trying to fight him off, the Sandman settled in, cuddling closer to the Frost boy.

 

Jack relaxed against his dear friend, relishing in the comforting warmth that came from the small body.

 

Queen Toothiana glided back over to right beside the bed again hesitantly asking, “Jack, do you want to tell us about the nightmare? And perhaps what happened with the storm?”

 

The dear frost child looked up at his family and saw acceptance, love, and concern.

 

There wasn’t one single sign of a broken family.

 

Jack took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and nodded.

 

It was time to finally let them know everything.


	11. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter :)

Jack began by telling everyone the story of his brother’s demise and how his mother had blamed him for his death. 

 

He explained that during the time of his mother’s silence there was only one thing that truly lifted his heart. 

 

“There was this band of storytellers that would come into town and gather all the village children together and told stories from the old times of castles and knights, and most importantly the stories of the rangers. They made these rangers to be these amazing people that would protect those that asked for it, or could pay enough for them. They were great trackers in the woods, and great with a bow and arrow. Now I really do know they were not that same rangers from my books, but as a human child who just wanted to protect and make sure he never lost anyone again they were my heroes. I used to make up stories for the kids when that band of tellers weren’t going to be back for a while. Being both an imaginary monster and the courageous hero ranger of the land that would defeat the beasts with ease. The stories always made my sister laugh even though she was upset at how my mother treated me. That was all I wanted, I just wanted her to be happy no matter what. I just wanted to protect her from the horrors of the world, some that I had already seen. I never wanted her to see them. But…

 

I failed in that. I failed my sweet dear little sister. She watched me die by saving her! What if she blamed herself all the rest of her life and made herself miserable because of it?”

 

Jack sniffled, burying his face into Sandy’s hair as he got himself under control before continuing.

 

He told them that when he was a spirit without his memories, he had the strongest urge to help those kids who were from broken homes as much as he could. He would become his own heros, a Ranger himself, protecting those that he could for as long as he could. Unfortunately that also meant having to watch those homes become broken in order to know how to fix them. But every time he saw a family he could not help it always gave him a sense of dread that if he ever gained a family that it would end up like one of those. A family that he could not stitch back together, once that he would not be strong enough to keep together. Or worse of all, that he would end up being the cause of everything falling apart.

 

Then his face took on a stricken look of realization. He began stammering out apologies to the rest of the Guardians surprise and confusion.

 

Jack clarified that he needed to apologize for the blizzard. He pleaded to them that he had no idea what was causing him to be so tired that he would lose control of his powers in such an extreme way. He begged them not to go, to not abandon him.

 

The Guardians were devastated that Jack would think that they would be that kind of family.

 

That they would abandon him like just like that.

 

Sandy cuddled closer to the distressed boy in an attempt to give the spirit some manner of comfort. North stepped forward, setting a gentle hand on top of the messy white mop of hair. He smiled with all the warmth of a true father figure, softly saying “Jack ve are family, ve never leave each other behind. Ve may get busy and so caught up in work that ve do not see one another but ve vill alvays be family. That includes you, no matter vhat. Ve vill help you figure out vhy you have lost control of element, and vhile you rest ve vill seize control of storms outside so you vake up to clean and happy vorld. Then vhen you are rested ve shall help solve energy problem! Nothing is needing to be vorried about beside getting enough rest before next job is calling you.”

 

North brushed the tears from Jack’s cheeks with that same fatherly gentleness, giving him a reassuring smile before lifting him into his arms.

 

“I shall take you home, do the tucking in and making sure you are bug in snug rug. Ve vill calm down storm, is not as bad as you think. Now come! Warm cozy bug bed is calling!”

 

Jack gave a weak chuckle giving North a watery smile before turning to the rest of the Guardians saying in a quiet, tired voice “Thank you. Thank you for letting me have a family that will not break. Thank you.”

 

Each of the Guardians moved forward to either pat him on the shoulder, pet his hair briefly or give him a motherly kiss, each one murmuring of how happy they were that he was apart of their family and that they had never thought other wise.

 

Jack smiled in relief at everyone before baring his face into North's coat closing his eyes and instantly dropping off into sleep to everyone's great relief.

 

North gave everyone in the room a happy smile before gently taking out a snow globe without jostling the frost child in his arms and murmuring his destination before being transported to Jack home of the iceberg.

 

Santa carefully pushed open the door to the little cabin while still carrying Jack in his arms.

 

The old cossack smiled at the little cabin, seeing that everything was just as handmade as the wonderful table and chairs.

 

As soon as the thought struck him his gut began churning, giving him that feeling that there was something wrong. And the feeling was directed at the table set.

 

North’s brow furrowed thoughtfully even as he gently opened the bedroom door and carefully deposited his charge into his bed.

 

Jack instantly curled up into a little adorable ball over frosty cuteness that had North chuckling as he tugged the sheets out from under the sleeping boy and tucking him in as best as he could even with the position the child was in.

 

When he was done he quietly made his way out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

Before he left the iceberg home his gut churned again, reminding him that there was something wrong with the table and chairs. The ex-bandit made his way outside, back through the maze until he found the items.

 

He placed a hand on the top and felt the magic that surged through the whole structure. Far too much then there truly should have been. 

 

North took out another snowglobe and transported himself with the set, appearing in his alchemy lab.

 

He began by setting scrying runes along the circumference of the table, activating them by a simple spell muttered under his breath.

 

Hopefully this will point him into the right direction of what could be happening to their youngest.

 

As Santa worked, Jack turned over in his sleep, his eyes squeezing shut with a look of pain crossing over his face.

 

Only the Wind was there to watch as her childs hands began to flicker in and out of existence.

 

Only Wind saw as her dear child began to slowly disappear.


	12. Sinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

It was the middle of winter but no one could really tell, it felt more like a chilly spring then anything. The only times it snowed was on the promised Christmas and during the week long world wide blizzard but after that, not even a glimpse of ice appears.

Bunny sensed it as Easter drew closer that this non-winter will make his jobs simultaneously easier and yet harder. A mild winter meant a very harsh, dry summer.

Tooth saw it when she flew out to collect teeth. Not one window had frost on it, not one snow day happened for the tiered children. The happy memories of these lost teeth were nearly nonexistent which was a huge cause for worry.

North could feel it in his belly that something was very wrong with the children. There was no Joy, no Laughter, no anything! As the Joy went away so did most of the childhood. The children did not Dream childish dreams, they did not have innocent Wonder, they did not Hope, the children did not have any new happy memories.

Joy was laced with everything, and so without Joy there was nothing else.

Sandy saw it. He saw Joy dying.

Sandy looked frantically for his icy friend but he could not sense any of his dreams. 

No matter where the Sandman looked he could not find Jack’s home. 

What the Guardians didn’t know for a long time was that Jack’s home was kept up by his magic.

What they would come to learn later on is that by leaving Jack alone to sleep was allowing him to not wake up.

The glacier sank as the snow spirit drifted away.

Wind kept the water out of the home by whipping itself around to form a cocoon to protect its child.

What the Guardians learn too late was how they lost their winter child.


	13. Talk and Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuueeeeesssss what????? Guess whats finished? :D This is not the last chapter, the next one is. So if you guys ask really really nicely maybe I'll post it early :)

Even as North tried to find a reason for the children's lack of happiness, he also worked tirelessly on finding out what was happening to Jack.

 

He used a dissecting spell on the table to get all the information he could of what spells were used to make the table. The energy exchange for transforming the table into the games they have played and transporting it to where it was needed should not have taken as much energy from Jack as it had.

 

There had to be something else going on. 

 

Once the spell was done reading the table it flashed twice before writing appeared on the table explaining everything.

 

As soon as North finished reading he was off running to the globe room, activating the signal to summon all the Guardians.

 

All but one, he expected, if the spell was correct.

 

“How could ve have missed something so huge? How could ve have forgotten?” North thought, shaking his head in shame for his short sightedness.

 

The first one to shoot through the skylight was Sandy, his sand flying from one picture to another with snowflakes repeating constantly.

 

North held up his hands trying to stop the rapid flow of sand, “My friend calm! I am knowing what is wrong. Ve Vait for other friends to arrive, yes?” 

 

Sandy blew sand out his ears to show his frustration but he nodded anyways. 

 

Soon the other two Guardians show up one right after another, their faces lined with worry.

 

Bunny was the first to jump right to it.

 

“This is about the kids dimmin’ right? Did ya find out why?” He looked around then tilted his head slightly, “Where’s Frostbite? He’s usually the first here.”

 

An exclamation point lit up over Sandy’s head then began to change into a whirl of sand images that were blurring into each other.

 

Tooth quickly flitted over and laid soothing hands on the Sandman's shoulders, “Sandy, you have to slow down, even I can not keep up.”

 

Sandy glared, but calmed his sand enough so that everyone was able to understand that he had been looking for Jack for awhile now. That he knew why the children were not acting like proper children. Joy was missing.

 

It took a moment before the realization of what Sandy was implying to sink in, and when it did all three began talking at once.

 

Tooth began flitting back and forth babbling about needing to start from where he was last seen.

 

Bunny tried to ask Sandy where he has looked so that they could go from there but Sandy was too distracted trying to listen and answer everyone at once to answer properly.

 

Finally North slammed his fist into a table to create a loud enough bang to quiet all the rest of the beings in the room.

  
“I know vhat is happening with Jack. He has gained his first believers, vhen ve gained zhe believers ve all changed, is vhat Jack iz doing, he is changing. He vill no longer be winter child, he vill be vhat he iz deep in his core.” 

 

Everyone in the room stared at North, including the yeti that were simply passing through with items in their arms, it was completely silent.

 

Bunny once again broke the silence, “how could we not have remembered something so huge? Besides Sandy, we all changed completely when we were sworn in. Though it did take a much longer time for the change to begin, what the hell made Frostbite's trigger so early?”

 

North nodded, confirming what his old friend was saying, “I also have answer to that question. Iz table. Jack linked magic in table to his very self to help make it easier to transform. However it also linked with emotions and soul, when something changes in soul zhe table responds and shows results. His chair, his very own personal throne has changed. Somehow we have made our Jack feel unwanted, the image turned from all of us as family to everyone but Sandy rejecting Jack and turning our backs to him. The images have slowly gone back to the vay it was before, but is slow which is telling me Jack does not have enough magic. If he does not have enough magic because of table he vill not survive transformation. 

 

Sandy, you have said you have looked for Jack, ve vill go with Bunny plan to eliminate vhere has been searched then look everywhere else. Sandy, show us vhere you have looked”

 

The ex-star pilot nodded excitedly and began flashing different parts of the world overhead.

 

The same thought ran through each of their heads even as they divided up where to search.

 

_ Soon Jack, we'll find you. We will make sure you are safe. _

* * *

Wind was beginning to lose the battle against the ocean as her snow child sank deeper, and so in a move straight out of a child's TV series she forced the water to freeze into a bubble of ice in an attempt to keep her child safe. 

 

She weaved her way back through the darkened cabin and curled up at his feet taking comfort in the soft glow that surrounded his body before relaxing her sentient form and simply being the wind for a while until her form recovered.

 

She hoped they would be found soon...


	14. Ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me through this and everything that happened during its making. You are all so amazing and your comments made my life so much better!! Giving me a light where there was none if you will :p
> 
> Thank you!!!

It was dark.

 

And it was cold.

 

I knew I should have been scared, I remember hating this feeling and being terrified of it.

 

But instead I felt brave, I somehow knew I was going to be alright.

 

The nagging, depressing thoughts were no longer present. 

 

Nothing in my mind to drag me down.

 

I knew I had a family.

 

Observation said that it was little and broken, but still so very good.

 

That they would never cast aside someone, that if anyone needed the others, they would all be there.

 

Logically he knew he was becoming stronger because of his family.

 

Intuition yelled at him to open his eyes now or he would never be able to experience his new family.

 

Jack Frost struggled to open his eyes but they were just so heavy, it felt as if they were cemented together.

 

So instead he used his other senses to figure out what was happening.

 

By touch he felt the paradox of smoothly jagged ice surrounding him, even covering him, which would explain why he could not open his eyes. They must have frozen shut.

 

He sniffed the air and could smell salt water and fish. So underwater then. Keeping preserved in ice.

 

His mouth felt very dry, and tasted stale. He came to the conclusion that he had to have been asleep for a good while for his mouth to get into that state.

 

He could hear the faint crackle of ice, but he could also hear, or more like feel, the silence pressing down on and around him like a giant cloak.

 

Jack expanded his magic senses out to feel how far the ice went, and found he was in some sort of ice sphere. He could also feel wind at his feet, her sentient magic core depleted.

 

The conclusion he come up with made him huff out a quiet chuckle.

 

He was drifted toward the bottom of the ocean, most likely not far from where his home had been when it was floating on the surface, being kept alive in a giant ice sphere.

 

_ I knew watching kid shows would come in handy at some point. Now how am I to get back up… _

 

He attempted to move his fingers first but there was too much ice layered over, the same was true for the rest of his body.

 

Jack calmly thought, (and something in the back of his mind reminded him he was usually panicking by now) letting on idea after another flow through his mind, examining each for viability before dismissing it and moving onto the next one.

 

The best solution he found also depended on the guardians, but he had complete faith in them and knew they were looking for him and would not give up.

 

He sent out a small amount of his magic to sit on top of the waves like a message in a bottle, patiently waiting for one of them to find it.

 

Jack Frost did not know how long her waited at the bottom of the ocean, but it didn't worry him.

 

Somehow he had gained more patients then he had ever shown any his life.

 

Finally, someone did find it.

 

And it came as no surprise to Jack that it was Sandy who had been the one to find him.

 

He could feel the  Dreamweaver’s magic swirl around his own in a happy relieved dance.

 

Soon enough he could feel other magical energy's join in the happy swirl, each one providing more of the needed magic source.

 

Jack gently took hold of the giant ball of energy and used it to bring himself and his home back up to the surface, crashing out into the open air with a huge splash.

 

He used the two warmest energies, Sandy and Bunny's, to begin the process of melting the ice. Jack felt the beings help on the outside as well.

 

Once again he did not know how much time had passed, he knew Sandy and Bunny had to take 25 breaks to regain their magical energy but he did not know how long it took them to regain it and so time passed in the melting of ice.

 

At some point wind went back into her sentient form and whisked out to help free her child, creating holes in the ice with warmer air to help it melt faster.

 

Finally the outside ice gave way completely and the Guardians could enter the cabin.

 

Sandy immediately went to Jack's room to help his young friend only to stop in the doorway with an exclamation point hanging above his head.

 

Jack still looked like Jack except… older. More toned, as if he had worked out the whole 3 years he had been encased in the ice.

 

He also looked more rugged, and if Sandy were honest, much more handsome.

 

The sandman was broken from his thoughts when the other 3 joined him, stopping to stare at Jack as well.

 

Bunny cleared his throat to break the silenced and tried to lighten the mood by throwing out “I think the Frostbite had one of the best transformations out of anyone in history.” 

 

Tooth nervously giggled, and North chuckled slapping Bunny on the back causing him to stagger.

 

Sandy shook his head in amusement before floating over to the frozen guardian beginning the long process of thawing their friend.

 

* * *

 

Jack Frost was sitting next to Sandy on a dream cloud watching the stars twinkle overhead.

 

The cloak Frost received from Tooth was laid out like a blanket instead of wrapped around him like it usually was.

 

Both beings laid there silently, enjoying each other's company.

 

It had been two years since Jack had transformed and much had changed.

 

The transformation had caused Jack to become a Ranger like the ones from his favorite series. It had also caused him to age physically from the 13 year old he had been when he died to somewhere in his 20’s with the patients only found in those of wise old souls. In the not so humble opinion of the kids he was much “cooler” this way.

 

Jack Frost still had a domain over winter, more so now than before but he also had more abilities to use against those people who harmed children and broke families. He was able to touch objects and lead police to the right evidence so that they could be stopped and the children could have a chance at a good safe family.

 

It was still a hard job but it did not tear him apart like it once had, in fact it gave him a sense of pride to be able to help the families so much.

 

His own was stronger than ever, making sure that they stayed a family refusing to let anyone of them drift apart when work became too distracting.

 

They still used the gaming table after North helped the young Ranger fix the energy consumption problem, every meeting filled with joy, wonder, hope, dreams and new happy memories.

 

But the biggest change, and the happiest for both parties, came as no surprise to anyone.

 

Jack glanced over to Sandy happily curled up in his side, and smiled gently.

 

Oh yes, everything worked out just fine.

  
And this was just the beginning.


End file.
